The Hands That Rocks the cradle
by InFecTiOn-Red
Summary: Yo simplemente quiero que entiendas una cosa, me enamore de ti, no estoy loco...se que no eres Delic y nunca lo seras. Basado en la película la manos que mece la cuna. Advertencia: Yaoi/suspenso/horror. Shizaya.


The Hand That Rocks the Cradle  
Boceto de la Historia  
Propuesta:

Helow! He estado viendo una película. Antes de verla me puse a analizar como seria antes de verla, porque me habían mencionado de ella pero jamás se me había ocurrido verla. Se llama la mano que mece la cuna, si me engancho bastante, sobretodo la locura de Payton, Dios estaba loca. Y saben que esa locura me recordó a alguien ¿Ustedes que creen? Es una comparación muy fea pero me imagine a Izaya en una situación similar. Si lo se debería estar actualizando Enemigos con derechos. Estoy en proceso, pero es que no tengo idea de que poner.  
Bien pienso en adaptar esta peli, a mi modo. Estaba decidiéndome si hacer a Izaya un padre de familia, que descarte por lo ilógico un hombre embarazado no sale, que exista el M-preg no me da derecho a alterar al ADN humano sería un chiste de comedia la historia, de hecho que podría decir que pensaba en ponerlo de niñero, y saben que quiero decir cuando hablo de esta película, y menciono a Izaya, si el será el niñero-no será exactamente igual a la película-se me están ocurriendo un tumulto de ideas macabras. Además será el punto de vista del niñero, y el padre de familia será Shizuo claro, la esposa asmática será Namie:puag, puag aprovecho la idea antigua de narita de la relación que tendrían en la novela puag de tan solo pensarlo acá ese boceto de narita se hará realidad ( ya saben ideas macabras), la niña mejor niño si cambie de genero Tsugaru ( el cabello rubio lo heredo de Shizuo my fuck logic) y la niña bebe se llamara celty ( la amo por eso sera bebe), si invertí géneros entiéndanme, el ginecólogo acosador sexual sera Delic es perfecto o Shiki puede ser tiene cara de acosador sexual o si me tienen otra propuesta de personaje, ya tengo preparada su historia(aunque puede ser que quite la parte de acosador y en este caso en vez de tener una intervención con la madre sea con el padre, no acoso sino de ahí a otros problemas como: yakuzas, asesinato, muerte, desempleado, amante de la esposa( para hacerla puta ok mal chiste, lo se) ya no estoy segura, la mujer amiga sera Vorona soy fabulosa porque saben cómo termina la amiga esa parte no la voy a cambiar, Kasuka sera kasuka el hermano de Shizuo (que genio soy ¿?) el retardado será Simon…creo no estoy segura si ponerlo retardado, dije que cambiaría algunas cosas para beneficio del niñero ¿verdad? Puede que le ponga discapacidad del habla no retardo, otro personaje que pueda agregar no los demás son extras, ammm kida se meterá como el detective que no existe en la película pero quiero meter (¿?) ya veo como lo pongo los demás serán extras.  
Es obvio que izaya no estará embarazado ya creare una historia motivo de su locura. Hare las cosas al revés, hare magia en vez de ayudar a Namie ayudare a Izaya así de mala soy (¿?)  
Bien aquí tengo la primera redacción de prueba:

**_Accidente._**

Que había sucedido, que acababa de suceder, esto debe ser un completo sueño. Porque…porque estoy en el hospital. Mi cuerpo no se mueve, no se mueve en lo absoluto, mi corazón esta acelerado siento como con cada latido me duele el pecho, solo puedo mover los pulgares, que rayos sucedía, que es lo que pasaba. Cada parte de mi cuerpo estaba entumecida, no podía ver bien, todo era borroso, sombras moviéndose de un lado a otro, sombras, sombras, muchas sombras moviéndose por todos lados, me desesperaban…sentía el sabor metálico, era una extraña sensación enjuagando mi paladar, era fierro que rayos ¡Sabia a sangre! Esto estaba mal, que pasaba, tenía muchos temblores en la mano, estaba seguro que sentía algo sumamente delgado hincándole el brazo.  
No recordaba mucho, su mente estaba en blanco, disparos…muchos disparos, mucha sangre, miedo, temor.  
Delic. Dijo finalmente, era como un susurro llevado por el viento.  
El olor, aroma, fragancia de la comida a media noche. Oscuridad, todo bien, trabajo de medio tiempo no llegaría hasta la mañana, pero no importaba porque también tenía que hacer, después de todo era un Informante, que recordaba, no recordaba nada eso le alteraba. Le dolía la cabeza al intentar retroceder, recordar los sucesos anteriores, aquellas voces no lo dejaban concentrarse menos el zumbido de voz aguda infiltrándose en cada pensamiento, algo había pasado algo que provoco convulsiones en su cuerpo, no tenía idea pero el aire se le iba acaso estaba muriéndose.  
De-debía ser una cruel broma.  
¡Pum!  
Una quemazón en el pecho, una quemazón ardiente.  
¡Pum!  
Era cada vez más fuerte que la anterior, un golpe más fiero.  
¡Pum!  
Algo se atascó en su garganta, era tal vez la sangre que sentía en su boca. Ha si, se estaba ahogando con sangre en esos mismo momentos.  
¡Pum!  
Su corazón quería salirse de su pecho, le estaba perforando por dentro, acaso tenía alfileres en su corazón.  
Delic. Pronunció débil, con la esperanza de ver esos cálidos ojos magneta nuevamente. Sus manos, abrazos, todo de él, quería verlo, ver a ese estúpido hombre ahora mismo, oír sus bromas que nadie podía contra él, que ninguna mujer podía resistirse a él, ese mujeriego de mierda.  
¡Pum!  
Cada vez su mente se nublaba, no quería cerrar los ojos sinceramente quería saber dónde estaba, que sucedía, las voces que decían, quería entender. Estaba asustándose, sentía más hincones en su piel, quería escaparse, agarrar a cualquiera de esas sombras que seguramente era personas pedirles un maldita explicación, algo le inyectaron porque el dolor desapareció repentinamente. Su vista se hacía cada vez más pesada, cansancio, sueño, un gran sueño, algo presentía que no sería bueno dormirse ahora, en lo más profundo una voz me decía que me mantuviera despierto.  
Pero el cansancio le gano. Todo se volvió negro de nuevo.  
De golpe con respiración acelerado abrió los ojos. Sonidos metálicos lo despertaron, cuando pudo apreciar bien el escenario se fijó que era una enfermera, una torpe enfermera a quien se le había caído los utensilios de disección, un frió le recorrió la espalda al notar la sangre de esos objetos, podía deducir que lo habían utilizado con él.  
La mano le temblaba, era un defecto que tenía cuando estaba nervioso era muy deprimente que le sucediera ahora, esto mayormente pasaba cuando sufría de estrés.  
—Oiga. —alzo la mano, error, cuando lo hizo sintió un gran dolor. —Mierda.  
—Señor no debería hacer eso. Su brazo debe permanecer estático por un tiempo  
— ¿Enserio? Es una molestia. —suspiro resignado. —No deberían vendarlo entonces. —comento sarcástico.  
—Eso íbamos hacer. —titubeo la enfermera.  
— ¿Cómo se llama? No veo su nombre en su uniforme, esa cosita no me acuerdo su nombre, eso no es parte del protocolo en todo trabajo ¿acaso? —curvo una sonrisa.  
—Oh Dios no lo tengo puesto. —se tocó el pecho y en efecto no estaba sus photocheck  
—No importa. —alzo un ceja. —Su nombre es, señorita…em  
—Saki.  
—Apellido.  
—Mikajima.  
—Qué bonito nombre. S-a-k-i. —deletreó suavemente su nombre. Inmediatamente la enfermera se sonrojo. Ha de admitirlo el paciente postrado en cama era bastante atractivo, decaído, con ojeras y el cabello desordenado, era de echo que estaba en su edad de oro.  
—Señor. No me permiten hablar con los pacientes.  
—Que aburridos médicos. Todos con el cerebro cuadrado. —rió con suavidad. Su mirada intencionalmente cruzo lo de Saki cual niña era seguramente practicante y cayo redondita, de hecho su plan era seducir a la enfermera, en efecto lo logro, quería respuestas puntuales.  
¿Cómo llego a un hospital?  
¿Era un hospital en primer lugar?  
¿Qué le había sucedido?  
—Saki-chan. —pronunció lentamente su nombre. Provocando otro sonrojo.  
—Sí señor.  
—¿Qué me paso? Usted sabe.  
—No me permiten decirlo.  
—No. —agacho la cabeza, fingiendo una mueca de dolor, torciendo los labios.  
—Lo siento. —Se disculpó. Con pena al ver los ojos del paciente.  
—No, en realidad no es nada. —ensancho una gentil sonrisa. —Es que siendo sinceros estoy asustado. —cerro sus puños con fuerza. —No tengo idea de cómo llegue aquí, no sé porque estoy aquí…—rió nervioso. Miró de reojo a la enfermera, y sigilosamente pronuncio una sonrisa pícara y traviesa, rápidamente la cambio por una mueca de tristeza. —No me gustan los hospitales, nunca me han gustado y tengo miedo. —su voz sonó ronca, apagada, como si estuviese quebrada aunque la verdad era fingida, pero al parecer Saki se la estaba tragando toda.  
—Me traen malos recuerdos. —ensancho una sonrisa, amable a la enfermera. —Mi madre murió en un hospital, creo que eso me dejo traumas en el pasado es por eso….  
La enfermera dio un gritó ahogado, sin entender porque empujo a otra enfermera que pasaba, ocasionando que se le cayera la comida, suponía que era su comida ya que venía directamente hacia su cómoda.  
—Que pasó Saki, sabía que no podías con este trabajo.  
—Es que no puedo soportarlo.  
Estaban discutiendo, no entendía cuál era el problema, eso lo irritaba bastante. La enfermera repentinamente se puso a llorar de la nada. Tan fuerte era lo que había mencionado, su madre muerta era tanto para que se pusiera así, ni siquiera tenía idea de cómo era su madre.  
—Oigan, de verdad debería saber que hago aquí.  
—Una herida de bala. Te dispararon. —respondió rápidamente la castañas. Eso no le gusto a la regordeta señora que le iba dar el desayuno por lo que le dio un golpe en la cabeza.  
—Eso no debiste decirlo.  
—No se preocupe por mí. —interfiero. —Es mi culpa yo la estuve hostigando. Es que realmente tenía ganas de saber, pero no entiendo cómo me dispararon…  
—Chico estoy segura que no quieres saber lo que paso.  
—Porque lo dices. —vuelvo a preguntar, con más curiosidad.  
—Igual lo vas a saber. Pero no es trabajo de enfermeras, no nos corresponde tratar eso con un paciente.

—Entiendo eso. —me inclino para mirar más de cerca a la torpe enfermera. —No quiero causarles molestias.  
—Fue una emboscada, un plan de asesinato planeado. Los dos terminaron heridos, muy graves.  
—Que dijiste. —trago saliva con nervios, esta vez enserio. —Los dos, como que los dos. —busque respuestas pero la otra enfermera comenzó a gritar.  
—Que te calles te he dicho mujer.  
—Pero-pero.  
Estaba nervioso, algo recordaba un vago recuerdo. Tenía nauseas, estaba mal, volvía a escuchar los disparos en su mente, más sonoros, más vividos. Sangre, un charco de sangre a su alrededor, un completo charco de sangre a su alrededor, forcejeos, golpes, insultos, el nombre de una mujer, la voz de …de…no podía ser cierto, pero era esa la voz de….  
—Delic, el otro, el otro era Delic. —intento mantener la calma, estaba presionado por intentar procesar la idea.  
Las dos se miraron las caras, algo tan importante como eso, pensaban ocultarme. Que les sucedía a los médicos de hoy en día, cuál era la necesidad de mantener secretos a los pacientes, quería vomitar, ugg , apestaba, olía a mierda, tenía miedo, esta vez miedo por Delic, si sus recuerdos eran ciertos, si no era una pesadilla, la emboscada, los hombres de negro, el puto engaño de…  
Yakuzas, malditos Yakuzas. Acaso Shiki estaba detrás de todo esto, a quien había mandado esta vez, porque la necesidad de caer tan bajo tenía que prender la maldita televisión en esos mismos instantes, todo escándalo causado por Shiki siempre salía en televisión, era conocido por ser el más llamativo, poderoso Yakuza, de todos los tiempos, un payaso, eso era.  
—Pueden encender la televisión. —sus dedos golpeaban progresivamente la mesita de madera a lado de la cama.  
—No creo que…  
— ¡No me jodas ahora! Préndela Ya—gritó furioso. Estaba desesperado por saber.  
Saki había recogido el control de la cómoda. Faltando las órdenes de su regordeta superior jefa. Se lo agradecería, si la despedían la contrataría como su nueva secretaria.  
Ansiedad, eso era. Pidió que buscara el canal de noticias, cualquiera, cualquier canal de noticias. No había nada raro, típicos accidentes automovilísticos, infinitos suicidios, feminicidios, homicidios, casos de pederastas-pedofilia en el sacerdocio como siempre había, embarazos por violación, corrupción, políticos, balaceras toda esa mierda de siempre….  
—Dígame por favor…—titubeó. —Es muy importante saber si era Delic.  
No hubo respuesta.  
—Se lo suplico. —insistió agitado.  
Escuchó murmuros ¡Acaso estaba jugando con su paciencia!  
—Es mi prometido, es mi novio. —dijo finalmente, con la voz al borde del llanto. —Entiende eso, entiende que debo saberlo. —pidió con desespero, estaba aguantándose las lágrimas. —Por favor yo necesito saber si el esta bien. —intento levantarse pero la dos mujeres lo detuvieron. Saki estaba llorando aún más, porque demonios estaba llorando, no quería adivinar, no quería deducir nada, por primera vez en su vida no quería entender el comportamiento humano, ni leer las acciones de las personas, quería equivocarse, deseaba errar, que todo fuera una paranoia de su mente, tenía que…  
— ¡Que carajos le paso a Delic! —arrastro su vos raspando con su garganta un sonoro gritó perforador. — ¡Díganme maldita sea que le paso a mi prometido! —las lágrimas comenzaron a desbordar su rostro, al principio fueron gotas pequeñas gotas cristalinas, luego una cascada. El dolor en su pecho había regresado, era mucho peor que el lastimero utensilio que habían utilizado para desprenderle la bala, más que un puñal, creía que se le había atascado al más grande.  
Nauseas, tremendas nauseas de querer eliminar todo acido estomacal de su interior, antes que pronunciaran esa palabra, antes de que su boca pronunciara es palabra tal vez ya lo sabía, tal vez hubiera sido mejor no saberlo, no insistir, y vivir engañado toda su vida.  
Es única palabra lo destrozo por completo, todo de él. Estaba perdido, vacío, roto, porque era lo único que le quedaba en esa maldita y miserable vida que llevaba, porque Delic.  
—Murió. Esta muerto.  
En ese mismo instante, el noticiero comenzó a transmitir lo que estaba buscando desde un principio.  
Noticias de Último Minuto.  
New Wordl.  
Por su comentarista Walker Yumasaki.  
Informándoles como siempre.  
La masacre en el Departamento 109, dos hombres fueron despiadadamente atacados por el reconocido grupo de Yakuzas autodenominados Dollars, es curiosa esta mafia porque nunca han mostrado el rostro al cometer estos actos vandálicos, al parecer un ajuste de cuentas con los dos varones, que coincidentemente parecen tener conexiones con tal mafia, y otras más, porque se revisó todas las pertenencias de estos dos hombres, uno de ellos ha sido reconocido como Heiwajima,Delic, lamentablemente muerto instantáneamente por una bala en el cráneo, se le reconoce como un asesino bien pagado, gracias a la información de cierta laptop que aseguran que pertenece a su acompañante de cuarto, no ha sido identificado aun , solo vemos fotos actuales del hombre que no pueden ser mostradas, algunos dudan sobre su existencia incluso se rumorea por ahí que el hombre tenía una relación homosexual con su acompañante, el nombre de ese misterioso individúo es un caso para la policía, por las interminables documentos falsos. Triste es la historia, al parecer el muy cobarde huyo dejando tal vez a su amante en el suelo. La policía está poniendo sus cartas en el asunto…  
—Quien me trajo aquí…es un cuarto privado ¿No es así? —preguntó calmado, demasiado calmado. Como una concha vacía.  
—Kadota y Erika. —aseguró la enfermera. —lo trajeron en la madrugada. Fue una planificación rápida como dicen ustedes…  
—Cállate Saki. —miró fulminante la vieja regordeta. —Serás destituida.  
—Sera mi secretaria. —interrumpió tajante. —Medicó…—hizo una seña con la muñeca, como diciendo de una vez, habla y rápido.  
—Kitashani Shinra.  
—Era de esperarse. —se cubrió el rostro con sus manos, riéndose lentamente. —Lárguense.  
—Señor aún no ha…  
—Por su puta madre, que se larguen ya, de una mierda vez, váyanse ¡Joder!  
El gritó les espanto. La mirada fulminante, penetrante y llorosa del informante era aterradora, no importaba cuan dolido estuviese, ni cuan destrozado pareciese, era un hombre de temer, daba miedo, era esa la verdadera cara de Orihara, Izaya sin ninguna fachada hipócrita, la jefa de la señorita Saki lo sabía, por eso prefería que los subordinados de ese hombre se lo dijesen, era mejor no involucrar a una novata. Le agarro de la muñeca, llevándosela hacia la salida, si la despedía ahora sería lo mejor para ella, ese hombre era capaz de cumplir lo que decía, eso era bastante malo, todo lo que escupía Orihara, Izaya era pura mierda.

Quedo solo, con solo la luz de la habitación encendida, un hospital, un cuarto privado. Su vida hecha pedazos, hubiera preferido morir en ese mismo lugar junto a él. Sus lágrimas quemaban, sus ojos ardían, su piel era más pálida, se tragaba su propio grito en su lugar respiraba como un asmático, rápidamente, con dificultad quería tragarse sus lágrimas.  
Delic.  
—Porque tú. Porque mi vida —pronunció débil. —porque me ha arrebatado la vida. —gimió de dolor.  
Entonces escuchó…algo interesante…  
se cree que el posible asesinato de Heiwajima Delic, tenga algo que ver con los extraños rumores que ronda sobre la esposa de su hermano Heiwajima,Shizuo , hermano de parte de madre, se cree que esta mujer tuvo contacto con el asesino pagado pero el mismo hermano declaro que era una total desfachatez implicar a su esposa con las malas andanzas de su hermano, era una locura su mujer trabaja en un invernadero, era ama de casa.  
Una imagen se visualizó a los ojos del informante, fotos reveladoras, chocantes, increíbles…y repugnante por cierta razón.  
Trago duro al ver la foto conyugal. Plasmada en la televisión…era, demasiado para él.  
Demasiado…el esposo, el hermano de su amante ya echo un cadáver, era igual a Delic, no cabía duda que eran hermanos casi gemelos, calculaba que tenía su edad al contrario de su amante que le llevaba unos años más, y esa mujer ¿Quién era? Se le hacía familiar, de tan solo intentar recordar quien era le provocaba nauseas, no importaba para nada…tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para averiguar de la familia Heiwajima, mucho tiempo para saber la verdad.  
—Shizuo. He. —pronuncio con ternura ese nombre. —Lindo nombre, si, lindo nombre es Shizuo-chan. —su ojos brillaban nuevamente, y una sonrisa macabra plasmo su rostro algo en Izaya se rompió, pero no se sabía que.  
—Me gusta como suena. —volvió a pronunciar. —Shizuo-chan~  
¿Continuara?


End file.
